geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob: Death Party
What happened today was just a really traumatic thing. I was on a website full of uncommon images when my mail slot opened. It was a DVD in poorly wrapped casing. It said 'Spongebob: Death Party'. I kinda cringed at that title. I just shrugged it off and put it in my DVD player. There's usually a menu on a Spongebob DVD. But there was no menu whatsoever on this DVD. Instead, the intro began with no warning. The sky was a bloody red hue. But when Spongebob opens the door to retrieve his pants like he normally does, he had his pants already, and his eyes were bloodshot. The intro cut off suddenley, and the title card came up, willingly saying, Death Party. When the episode started, it cut directly into Spongebob's house. He was about to an Antipsychotic pill. The pill fails to work and Spongebob then says "The shadows have come upon me. No one deserves to live. Everyone must perish." I got a chill when he said those words. I was about to smash my DVD player wirh a hammer, but curiosity took over my body. A title card said "10 after Midnight". The camera panned on Mr. Krabs's house. Mr. Krabs was apparently having a bad dream. In his dream, he was strolling, then he tripped, causing him to drop his wallet in a lake, in which contained moray eels. Mr. Krabs woke up in a puddle of sweat. "Thank God it was just a dream.", he said. Then, Spongebob emerged from under Mr. K's bed, wielding a katana. "These are the final seconds of your life. Prepare for your death.", Spongebob said in a denomic voice. He then repeatedly stabbed Mr. Krabs in the throat, while eating the throat organs that flew everywhere. He then cut Mr. Krabs's armenial artery, which is the artery connecting your brain to your rear end. Anyways, right when Spongebob sliced into the artery, blood started splattering everywhere. Mr. Krabs's room was now a crime scene. The walls and floors were coated with blood. Then, the screen cut to black and stayed like that for 10 seconds. After the screen came back, Spongebob had Mr. Krabs's dead body was under his bed. Spongebob planned to kill Sandy next. After 10 seconds, Spongebob walked up to Sandy's dome. He took a cartoony handsaw and drilled a hole in the side of the dome. Sandy was eating lunch on her picnic table. Suddenly, water flowed through the hole Spongebob drilled, sweeping Sandy with the waves. Sandy was under the water, and she didn't have her protective suit. She drowned within 25 seconds. After the waves cleared, Spongebob took Sandy's soaked body and drilled a hole with the handsaw he had in her stomach, revealing her internal organs and intestines. Spongebob tore a hole in her heart, and ripped out her intestines. He took out and ate her pancreas, lungs, small and large intestines, and more. "Tasty. I'm craving more organs." Spongebob said. The screen went black for 20 seconds this time. After the twenty seconds, Spongebob had Larry, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Evelyn, and a few other Bikini Bottom residents's dead bodys under his bed. "That's it for now. Now it's my turn." Spongebob said. He then committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. The episode ended. I still have no idea what I watched. I have been suffering hallucinations, anxiety, and bad dreams ever since. Category:Creepy